


Glad You Came

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialls bestfriend Harry introduces him to Zayn, a boy on his basketball team that’s just recently come out, at Louis’ party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Niall hates Harry.

But really, he doesn’t. He loves Harry, they’re bestfriends, Harry’s always there for Niall.

But, he wishes Harry didn’t think it was a good idea to set him up with someone at the party Louis is having tonight.

“Harrryyyy,” Niall groans from where he’s going through his closet, if he’s being forced to meet someone, he might as well look alright. “Why are you doing this? I’m fine with being single!”

“I never said you weren’t Ni,” Harry answers, flopping down on to Nialls bed. “But, he asked about you, and I think you’d be good together, it wont hurt to give it a chance.”

Niall pulls a shirt off the top shelf in his closet, and an avalanche of snapbacks come tumbling down onto him. Harry laughs and Niall knows he’s trying to hide it, but he can hear it loud and clear. “And why can’t you tell me what happened when he asked? Since you won’t tell me, I don’t believe you! You’re  _lying_  to me! I’m heartbroken, Harry. I thought our friendship was important too you.”

Harry sighs and rolls over onto his stomach, propping his head up on the palm of his hand.”Niall, he asked about you, I’m not lying. I just can’t tell you what happened because it will give away who it is. You know him, by the way. And since you know him I know you think he’s an asshole, so just keep an open mind alright? He’s actually one of the nicest guys I know.”

“You’re setting me up with someone I don’t even  _like!?_ ” Niall exclaimed as he examined himself in the mirror, deciding on skinny jeans, his american flag tank-top, a black hoodie and his white Supras. “You just said the word ‘know’ to many times, by the way.” He grumbles. He’s trying to be as stubborn and irritating as possible as payback.

“ _No,_  I’m setting you up with someone you’ve never even talked too, but yet you’ve decided he’s an asshole when he’s really not. So you’re going too give him a chance, okay?” Harry says coming up behind Niall, smiling into the mirror. “Here, wear this too, makes you look like a sexy frat boy.” He continues, winking as he puts a black and red snapback on Nialls head backwards.

Niall sighs and grabs his keys. “Alright, let’s go. Might as well get this over with.”

“Atta boy!” Harry cheers, smacking Niall on the shoulder as he passes by.

\- x -

After a ten minute car ride spent arguing over what to listen to, Niall and Harry arrive at Louis’s house.

Louis had graduated the year before, and now lived on his own. So, he had parties almost every weekend, because everyone knows Louis Tomlinson is never going too grow up, and well, everyone is quite alright with that.

After getting inside, they stand at the door for a moment, scanning the packed living room. “Oh! There he is, let’s go.” Harry says, starting to walk to the opposite corner of the room.

Niall follows his gaze and swears he’s about to pass out.  _This has got to be a fucking joke._

“ _Zayn!?_ ” He says grabbing Harry’s wrist and spinning him around. “Harry,  _Zayn Fucking Malik?_  Are you crazy! He’s straight! And the most popular kid in school!”

Harry frowns, his forehead wrinkling. “What’s the big deal? Yeah, he’s popular but it’s not like you’re a huge loser. And he asked about you, so he’s obviously interested. He’s not straight, he told me he’s been interested in boys for two years and finally wants to, like, I dunno, date, I guess.” Harry says with a shrug.

“Well now that I know who it is, at least tell me how he asked.” Niall says hesitantly.

“Fine,” Harry huffs, “You remember my basketball game last week?” Niall nods. “Remember when you waved to me while I was on the bench?” Nods again. “He saw, and he asked who you were, so I was like ‘that’s my best friend, Niall Horan’ and he said that you were cute and asked all these questions like if you were gay or single and stuff, and like you, I thought he was straight. So I asked why he cared, and he said two years ago he figured out he’s gay, and he just told all his friends and family and now he wants to try dating. So, I told him I could introduce you, now you’re going to go meet him and you’re going to enjoy it and snog him in the corner all night and then your going to get married and make cute little babies alright?”

“I fucking hate you.” Niall repeats for the 100th time that night. “And I’m not sure how you expect us to make babies, you jackass.”

Harry laughs at Niall, telling him he looks like a grumpy kitten, and starts walking in the other direction again. 

\- x -

As Harry leads him to where Zayn is standing and talking with his friends, Niall freaks out on the inside. This is Zayn Malik, the most gorgeous and popular kid in school and he asked his bestfriend about him, and Niall’s just average Niall.

Harry stops to fist bump with a few of the other basketball players on his team that Niall couldn’t care less about, and Niall stands behind him trying too calm the fuck down. “Hey Zayn! This is my friend Niall!” Harry shouts, reaching behind him and shoving Niall in Zayn’s direction. “Niall, this is Zayn.” 

“Hi, Zayn.” Niall says shyly. He can feel his cheeks going pink and mentally smacks himself.

“Hey, Niall!” Zayn says brightly, a wide smile stretching across his face. “You look great.”

Niall turns about 20 shades pinker, forces out a quiet ‘thanks, you too’ while giggling a bit like a school girl, taking in Zayns jeans, converse, black t-shirt and  varsity jacket. It looks exactly like the one Harry has but rarely wears, the only difference is the ‘Malik’ rather than ‘Styles’ on the bicep.

“Zaynie! Is this your date that you haven’t stopped talking about for days?” Niall hears a high pitched voice say, then a tall red head he recognizes as Hillary shoves her way through Liam and Harry.

“It’s not a date!” Zayn hisses, glancing at Niall. “Is it?”

Niall shrugs. “If you want it to be.”

Zayn smiles and Nialls pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven, he’s so fucking pretty. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Niall replies, grinning.

“Then it’s a date!”

“Great, then let me take a picture of you guys so you can thank me at your wedding when you have a picture of you on your first date!” Hillary says holding up a camera that Niall’s sure  costed at least 500 dollars.

“Umm, alright I guess.” Zayn says. He wraps an arm around the small of Nialls back, hand resting on his hip,  and pulls him close.

Hillary looks at them for a minute, then shakes her head. “No, get closer.” She says with a sneaky grin.

Zayn pulls Niall closer too him, and brings his left hand to connect with his right, like he’s hugging him, but Nialls pressed close to his side, slightly facing the wall next to him, rather than hugging him back. Niall grabs Zayns bicep to steady himself with one hand, and the other presses against the small of Zayns back. When he looks up at Zayn through his eyelashes, Zayn winks and sticks his tongue out, crossing his eyes, they both start giggling, then he’s blinded by a flash.

“Jesus.” He says, blinking furiously. Zayn laughs a little and pulls him into an actual hug. Niall thinks he’s going to die, he has so many butterflies he has to explode soon. Niall wraps his arms around Zayns neck and nuzzles his face under his chin. 

Niall knows it’s probably weird, they just met, but he already feels so comfortable with Zayn, and he thinks maybe Zayn feels the same way because suddenly, he’s nudging Nialls head up with his nose, and kissing his forehead quickly.

“Wanna go outside? We can actually talk out there, it’s loud as fuck in here.” Zayn asks smiling softly. Niall nods and grins back as Zayn links their fingers together and pulls him through the crowd of teenagers. He looks back to see Harry and Liam in a corner talking, leaning into each other closely, and laughs.

\- x -

When they get outside, Zayn tugs him to sit down on the step of the deck and doesn’t let go of his hand. They talk for a while, about Zayn playing basketball, Niall doing absolutely nothing, family, other kids they know.

“When I was in kindergarten, we went to this farm, and there was a big pond with a bridge going over it and a bunch of fish in it. So anyway, this girl, Debby, bent over to pull a flower out, but she ended up falling face first into the pond.” Zayn says cackling at the memory. Niall laughs too, loud and happy, head thrown back with the force of it, and Zayn takes the moment to admire him.

“So,” Zayn says quietly, “Kind of a lame first date yeah?”

Niall turns to look at him grinning, “Nah,” he says knocking their knees together, “It was pretty good. I kind of hated you before..” Niall instantly feels like shit when he see’s Zayns face fall. “No! I mean, I didn’t hate you, I just…thought you were an ass? But you’re definitely not. You’re really sweet, and funny…and attractive.” Niall’s cheeks heat up instantly, and his eyes fight to stay open, fluttering madly, when Zayn starts leaning in. He can feel Zayns breath ghosting along his face, and he’s so  _so_  close.

But then.

“Niall!” He hears Harry yell loudly. 

He and Zayn jump apart quickly, smiling shyly and blushing. Niall turns to see Liam holding up a very drunk Harry who’s staring wide eye’d at him and Zayn, mouth hung open slightly. 

“Fuck!” Harry says suddenly, “I fucked up your first kiss didn’t I?” He slurs. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Niall sighs, giving an apologetic look to Zayn as he starts to stand.

“I’m sorry, Niall!” Harry whines, and he looks so so fucking guilty and sad that Niall has to laugh. “It’s fine, Haz.” He says, “Just, um, let me say bye and then we’ll get you home okay?”

“Okay!” Harry says, perking up instantly. He turns and flings his arms around Liam, giggling into his neck, and Niall’s pretty sure he’s kissing it too, if Liams blush is anything to go by.

Niall turns back to Zayn, swinging their still linked fingers slightly. “So, I should get him home, sorry. But could I get your number?” He asks biting his lip and blushing prettily. And okay, maybe he bats his eyelashes a little, but hey, he’s allowed to, it was a date.

“Yeah, for sure.” Zayn says nodding and pulling his phone out, handing it to Niall. He puts his number in, adding a <3 next to his name just because he can. 

“Text me when you get home,” Zayn says as he stuffs his phone back in his pocket, “So I know you’re safe.” He smiles wide, his tongue peeking out through his teeth and eyes crinkling. Niall swoons a little. “Will do, boss.” He says cheekily.

Zayn tugs on his hand, and kisses him on the cheek. “Goodbye, Nialler.” Niall grins wide, and brings Zayns hand up to his face to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Bye, Zayn. I’ll text you.”

Niall finally drops Zayns hand and he misses it right away. He tries to detach Harry from Liam, but Harry growls at him, barring his teeth, so he pulls away instantly. Harry has bit him on more than one occasion, and he doesn’t doubt he’d do it again.

Liam finally gets Harry into the front seat of Nialls car, “See ya Niall,” he says trying to get out from where he’s leaned over Harry, doing up his seat belt, “I’m glad you hit it off with Zay-” Liam’s cut off by Harry pulling him forward by his shirt, and kissing him. Well, Niall thinks, that’s never happened before. 

Niall coughs awkwardly, and they separate  ”Sorry Niall,” Liam says shyly. He’s so pink, Niall laughs loudly. “Bye Leeeyum.” Harry says sweetly. Liam turns to him, his face softening immediately. “Bye, Haz. Text me tomorrow alright?” Harry nods, already dozing off.

\- x -

 **Niall <3**  
home safeee:) had to haul harry up my stairs while he was practically unconscious!

 **Unknown Number**  
hahaha, awe. i’m sure you did it just fine, you’re a big boy;)

 **Niall <3**  
lol sure, you could say that. you still at the party?

 **Zayn <3**  
yeah, staying here tonight, so im in lou’s spare room.

 **Niall <3**  
sounds fun. i wish i could talk mre but m eyes arent stying opnn

Zayn laughs at the text, imagines Niall soft and warm and sleepy. He wants to cuddle him close, but settles for texting back wishing him a good sleep, and passing out himself.

\- x -

When Niall wakes up on Sunday he has three texts, one from Liam asking if Harry’s okay, two from Zayn, saying goodnight and ‘goodmorning beautiful.’ He feels like a girl for being called beautiful, and blushing, but no one’s around to see it, so it’s fine.

He has notifications from facebook, he’s been tagged in three photos, and people have liked and commented on them. 

The first picture is the one he actually knew was being taken. He and Zayn looking at each other, smiling wide with laughter. 12 people have liked it, and there’s a few comments from some girls saying how cute they are, and a couple basketball players making fun of Zayn playfully.

The other two are pretty similar, he and Zayn on the step holding hands, one when they were leaning into each other, when they were so rudely interrupted. And the other of them laughing. There’s 20 likes on the first one, comments from basketball players talking about ‘getting some’ and Hillary complaining about how they didn’t even kiss, and on the second there’s 17 likes, and a comment from Harry saying ‘you’re welcome’. 

Zayn made the one of them laughing outside his profile picture, so Niall makes the one of them inside his. He see’s Harry’s made his a picture of he and Liam dancing, Harry’s back to Liams chest, seemingly grinding against him. Harry’s got one arm in the air with a bottle of beer in his hand, and they’re both smiling happily, so he giggles and likes it.

Liams is the same, and he’s changed his relationship status too ‘In a relationship with  **Harry Styles.** ’

\- x - 

Zayn and Niall spend all Sunday texting. Zayn flirts a lot, Niall flirts back. They learn a lot about each other.

Niall doesn’t know what’s happening between them. If Zayn wants to go on another, proper, date or if he’s even dating someone else maybe. 

He knows Zayn well enough now that he doesn’t think that’s true, but either way, Monday he’s nervous and doesn’t know what he should be expecting. Will Zayn talk to him? Hold his hand again? Hug him? 

He figures it out at lunch, he and Zayn have no classes together but they’ve been texting. He’s stuffing his books in his locker and doesn’t expect it when strong arms wrap around his waist, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around.

Niall lets out a squeal that’s a little less than manly, and Zayn laughs hysterically. He sets Niall back down back in front of his locker, not removing his arms, Nialls about to turn around, but then there’s lips on his neck, and Zayn’s blowing a raspberry under his ear. Niall shrieks  flailing away.

People stare and Zayn laughs harder, says sorry and kisses Niall quickly, just a press of the lips.

They sit with Harry and Liam, who have become permanently attached at the hip, and some of the basketball team and cheerleaders. Zayn pulls him into his lap and nuzzles at his shoulder with his nose making him blush and get butterflies. Niall’s okay with this becoming a regular occurrence.


End file.
